The Untold Chapter
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Rebecca is Waylon Park's intern of many years. When she followed him to the Mount Massive Asylum she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Having to pretend to be a male so they wouldn't kick her out, she never knew she would face her fears when things went haywire. GluskinXOC
1. Chapter 1

It had all been a mistake. She had been warned about working under her mentor in the hospital around all those dangerous men. She had been mostly there for when the female ward was still in tact, but that had been disbanded over a month ago. When they realized the effects of the machine worked better for males of course that's all they cared about. For her own safety, even though she was just a tech and nurse, she dressed as a male, even cut her hair short and practiced makeup to help make her look more masculine, she even bound every day. It got to the point that most of the doctors started to forget who she was, especially the new ones. This was good, she didn't want to lose this job. However, as she started to notice that her mentor Waylon was starting to be...suspicious she had to choose to ignore it. She had to.

Today she followed him to the main machine room to watch him fix something with the computers. She didn't fully understand what it did, she had never been given the ok to be told. Probably something about men thinking women can't hold secrets. So this was the first time seeing it in person and it was rather...breath taking. She stood behind him as he worked in some codes, watching intently until the sound of yelling brought her attention to the scene in front of them. A naked male, she was used to seeing them by now, was being forced towards one of the spheres.

"Pay attention, Rebecca," Waylon said, though his voice was a bit shakey. He had been acting rather odd lately, like something bothered him. She obeyed and watched him slowly start typing away again.

_Slam!_

The man was standing at the glass, his eyes pleading, "Please. You have the power to stop this!"

She took a step back, watching as the guards pulled the yelling man back and forced him into one of the spheres in front of the big machine. She forgot the name of it, Waylon seemed to like to keep her in the dark about a lot of things. She sort of preferred it that way sometimes. She watched him finish and took a few notes about some things she hadn't seen him use before. The machine before them seemed to light up and they were told to leave. She followed behind him before he stopped and turned to smile at her.

"Why don't you go get us a snack? It's been a long day."

He handed her some change and she nodded. A few minutes passed and she was walking back towards his office when she heard something. She silently pressed her back against the wall. Her eyes widened. Someone was threatening Waylon! She slowly peeked around the corner and watched with shaking hands as they knocked him unconscious. She didn't know what to do. She heard him mention putting him in...in that horrible machine. She had treated some of the women that had been in there. No...she had to tell someone.

"Hey! You!"

"Shit."

She dropped the chips and darted down the hallway. She heard them running after her, but she knew this place like the back of her hand. She took a sharp left and slid into the laundry hamper. She fell for a short while but luckily for her the laundry had run on time today. She grunted as she hit it and was dazed for a short moment before she heard them open the hamper above her. She was quick as she rolled until she hit the bottom of the cart and rolled out, using the pile of overflow to cover herself.

"Check down there. No telling where his assistant went."

She rolled into the darkness and looked around for somewhere to hide. Then she got an idea. She rummaged through the clothes and found a jumpsuit that was near her size. She was quick to change into it, stuffing her clothing in the furnace. She grabbed some dirt and slapped it on her face and ruffled her hair so it was unkempt looking. She walked out of the door and made her gait rather slow and twitchy. Once she saw the guards coming her way she cowered next to the wall, mumbling to herself like she had seen the other men do in their cells.

They ran past her but one stopped.

"You go on ahead. This idiot got out some how."

He grabbed her arm roughly and she just kept mumbling. She couldn't believe she was getting away with this..so far.

She was shoved into a cell and she had to catch herself on the wall. The door was slammed shut and she was left with only a small amount of light coming through the cracks in the door.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she had at least gotten some sleep. What else could she have done? All she knew was that once she woke up to alarms blaring all around. She sat up and heard the distinct sound of people screaming and banging on walls. Her green eyes narrowed when she noticed that the lights were flickering and that a shadow had stopped in front of her door. She scrambled back against the wall as the door was all but pried open revealing one of the patients. He had a wicked smile as he spoke in glee.

"We're free! We're FREE," he exclaimed before he ran off laughing like the maniac he was. She would have laughed if she wasn't so immensely confused. Free? What did he mean by that.

She was cautious, stepping out. All of the doors were open and oh god...blood. Blood was everywhere!. She turned and she wretched. She couldn't stand blood but here she was standing in a pool of it and now her vomit. She shuddered as she wiped her mouth and gasped. Standing in front of her was another varient. He was deformed slightly and he was twitching.

"Tiny man should run," he said in a giggle. "Run and hide. Stay alive. Tiny cute man. RUN!"

She stumbled back and scrambled to her feet before darting the opposite direction. She didn't know if it was a threat or not, but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. She ran down the hall then down the stairs. All around her was death and screaming. She dodged a chair that had been thrown and sobbed as she headed for the exit. Good lord what had happened?!


	2. Chapter 2

This really couldn't be happening. Left and right the variants were killing each other and not only that but the guards. Rebecca had stopped to catch her breath, staring through the window of the computer room that usually operated who let who through. She watched as some of the rest of the guards ran for their lives. She hadn't been noticed yet, being crammed underneath one of the desks. For once she was thankful for her small size. The one working the computer was shaking as he watched the final coworker scream and get his guts torn out in front of him. He started screaming and stood up.

Suddenly his screaming stopped short. Rebecca clenched her eyes shut, hearing the sound of meat being cut. She held in a whimper and gripped her hair, letting lose some of the bobby pins in her hair. She had longer hair at one point in her life, but the want to keep her job made her cut it rather short. Not so short though. Her eyes only opened when it stopped and she heard nothing for a few moments. She thought she heard footsteps go the other way, out the door. She counted to ten and slowly emerged from her safety. Like it or not she had to escape. Find help. Do something besides wait to die. She was being very quiet, rightfully so. She just stared at the door, walking towards it until she heard someone speak from behind her.

"He's trying to be sneaky."

"Yes."

"Rather small."

"Like a mouse."

Rebecca was shaking. Two men were standing behind her and she didn't even notice them. Slowly she turned around and the color had drained from her face. She had seen these men in passing before. They had some rare disease that she couldn't remember the name of, and all she remembered was that they were called the Twins. Another thing she noticed that made her mouth run dry was that they both had blood covered weapons. The fact that they were naked didn't bother her, nudity was natural to her. She gulped and felt rooted to the spot as the two continued to talk as if she wasn't there.

"Cat and mouse is a fun game."

"I want his kidneys."

"Five minute head start."

"Run mouse."

She didn't seem to get what they were saying until one took a menacing step towards her. She turned and booked it out of the room. Five minutes was five minutes, and she was determined make the best of it. Maybe she could find a weapon? Inwardly she knew she wouldn't be able to fight off two strong men. She made a sharp turn and squeezed into a room. She used some strength she had to block it off and continued on. It was rather dark to be honest, the walls were blending together in the darkness. Soon she saw light and it led to a stairwell. She ran up it before she decided to stop and catch her breath in another room, locking the door behind her this time. It was a small office, probably one of the doctors but looked very untouched. She didn't bother with a light, there was enough coming through the small cracks in the blinds. She walked over to the desk and sat down underneath it.

Slowly she had drifted into a light sleep. She had been forced to take a shot of whatever they gave the patients before they had put her in the cell. It made her feel so tired, but she would persevere. With this in mind, she shook her head and stood up. After stretching she decided to look through the room for anything that could help her navigate through the dark. She found a flashlight but then she realized something. It would be like a beacon that led people towards her. More importantly, the men after her. She placed it back into the drawer and continued to walk quietly around the dimly lit office. For some reason there was a small click and shoot camera on the table by a laptop. Why in the world would a doctor need such a thing when everything was recorded high tech. She would know she helped set it up with Mr. Park.

She looked up from the camera and felt her heart drop. Where was he? She didn't really care much about him besides the fact that she had been working with him for a few years. However, she thought of him more now as the only probable sane person she could rely on to help her get out. She had to hope to find him. To keep with him. Two people were better than one in this situation. They worked as a great team anyways.

She grabbed a few batteries and fiddled with the camera until she found the night vision mode. Taking a few breaths she slowly opened the door. It was now completely dark, the only light came from the moon outside and it was raining now on top of that. She put up the camera and slowly made her way towards the door at the far end of the hallway.

The door started to shake and someone was pounding on it. She stopped and shook now. The sound of the door splintering out towards her was enough incentive to turn and start running the other way. The sound of thundering footsteps and labored breathing behind her only proved to have her book it even faster. She made a sharp turn and the sound of chains passing her made her happy that her pursuer didn't seem to have a wide turn radius.

"You can't escape, little pig," a gruff voice came from behind her followed by a short laugh.

She darted over a fallen table and ran for her life. She looked back and saw a hug man. That's all she needed to know. This man was covered in blood and had a forced smile. Nothing about this was good. She pushed through a door and down another hall after slamming the door behind her. She panted as she reached the end of the hall, hearing the man start to try and break that door down. None of the doors she tried were locked. After looking further she heard the door began to give. Finally she looked up and noticed that she could squeeze through the window if she climbed on the rubble in front of her. The door gave and she started to climb. Just when she was about to reach the window she felt a large hand grab her leg and hold her upside down.

"No! Please stop," she cried out, her feminine voice ringing out in the halls.

She was suddenly dropped. She looked up at the man and his eyes held immense confusion. She backed away from him and noticed a small hole under the door. He growled and reached down when it looked like he it didn't matter what her gender was he just wanted to kill her. It must have been a surprise. She was in male garb and probably looked very convincing. She just missed his hand as she darted through the hole and made it to the other side. She heard the man grumble a few unintelligible words before his shadow turned and she soon didn't hear the rattling of his chains anymore. She kept in the small crevice and hid her head into her knees, sobbing silently. This was all too much and definitely not in her pay grade. She was trained in computers, tech, processors, hell she even had a side degree to cut hair if she wanted to! She was good with her hands and smart. She wasn't a runner, a fighter, or even experienced in self defense. Her worst grade ever was in gym. Her hand eye coordination was crap at best. Hell her real glasses were thick by the time of seventh grade. Thank God for contacts.

She looked up and wiped her eyes. Rebecca knew she had to keep moving. He might have given up for now but he wasn't the only danger out there. Scrambling out from the hiding place, the girl put the camera back on and walked onward. How long had she been down for? The place looked like it had went to shit weeks ago. How had it gotten this way so fast?

Maybe an hour had passed, according to the camera, and she just had to stop walking. She made a stop after climbing another flight of stairs and sat down by a broken vending machine. She had taken some chips and a candy bar, but that's all that had been left. She hadn't eaten in hours and hiding worked better if one's stomach didn't give them away. She was quick about eating them and had managed a bottle of water from the water fountain. The water tasted foul and dirty but it was wonders for her dry mouth and aching throat. She took the chance to change the batteries on her now scuffed up and cracked camera. It barely made it a few minutes without wigging out. She leaned her head against the wall, keeping her foot against the closed door. It wouldn't stop anyone for long, more for a peace of mind. She thought about Waylon again. Poor guy was just as bad off as she was. He was just as geeky as herself. Didn't he have a family though? A wife and kids? Oh God! Her own family were states away. She hadn't had a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter, in years. She had been too busy with school then she got an internship with Waylon here and all ties had been cut. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

The sound of footsteps walking calmly brought her back to her current situation. They were too light to be the hulk. No...they sounded like they had walked these halls every so often. Which meant it could either be a worker or a patient. She wanted it to be a worker...until she looked down at her own clothing. No...that could be just as dangerous. She would wait for them to pass. However, her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to peek out of window. She saw a man in a very dirty apron. He was bald but had long gray hair on the sides. He had thick glasses and some weird wires on his left arm as well as a torn mask on his face. Like some doctor from hell. She slowly slid down as he stopped and looked around as if he heard something. She hadn't made a sound at all...maybe someone was hiding too.

Except when she went to sit down again she sat on the chip bag and it made a loud crinkling noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know that Some of you are concerned about the time in between my updates but I am in my final part of my college years and am working part time as well. Please be patient I do write on these stories every chance I get. **

**On that note I was rereading some of my old stories to get some inspiration. I found the world series and forgot that in how in Clash and Collide when different animes came in and like then towards the end of Breaking Boundaries it looks like Payton dying and coming back was the release. **

**I have a poll on my profile asking if you would be interested if I continued it on. I have a plot I can follow but I wouldn't know if it would be interesting to all of you who have kept up with me. If you say yes, you can go look at that chapter then choose one of the animes or even choose another anime. However now I am open to even Video game suggestions. **

**Thank you!**

She didn't dare to breathe. She didn't even blink. She was begging for the man on the other side of the door to ignore the sound and brush it off as maybe a rodent or even air. She couldn't be so lucky.

"Hello," a rather cheerful voice sounded, "It's not nice to hide from your doctor."

He chuckled and she shuddered. He knew she was there, and now the doorknob slowly turned. She shook and let her foot quietly move from in front of it and slid to where she could bolt between the man's legs as soon as he opened the door. And she did just that. She heard a grunt, but she was already down the hall.

"Buddy come back! You're late for our appointment."

She knew that this wasn't good. She was still weak from all the running from before. She wasn't a track star! She could barely hold the equipment she carried for Waylon. She could hear the man chasing after her. She recited a sting of curse words in her head before going into a room and trying to close the door. She cried out when he kicked the door open and sent a punch her way. She whimpered as she hit the floor holding her eye. She was sure she would have a big shiner before too long.

"Now if you didn't run I wouldn't have had to given you a sedative," he cooed down at her before grabbing her roughly and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ah. I thought all the females left...Naughty girl slipping through the cracks."

Becca couldn't find it in herself to fight, still being dazed from the punch. The man kept talking but it was just ringing in her ears. She lost track of time before she felt him drop her into a chair and began to strap her into it.

"Now now...I didn't hit you that hard..." he grabbed her throat making her suddenly go into full alert again, "Wake up! You don't want to miss the presentation!"

"Let me go! Please," she begged to him.

She recognized him now. Richard Trager. Despite not knowing much about many of the varients, he was one of the ones she remembered being mentioned over and over. Something about once being an executive but went nuts. Lucky her that he found her...

"Let you go," he mused "But my dear there's a special price waiting for a set of beautiful green eyes. Shh. Your contribution is a very noble one."

She was going to respond but he put a block of wood in her mouth as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Such seductiveness isn't appropriate for my research. Can't have anyone come running to interrupt us," he turned and walked over to the sink, washing his hands. She found this counterproductive considering how dirty he looked either way. "Working with females is always risky business. Their threshold of pain just isn't something I can accommodate. Even looking into their bodies I don't think, as a man, I could ever understand their reproductive organs. Perhaps after you've given your donation you can be my assistant to get a better understanding."

All the while he was brandishing different type of tool. Each one made her whine and whimper more and more, as well as cry. There had to be a way out of this! She was tiny, she couldn't hope to break out of the bonds and fight him away. Hell! One punch from him and she was dazed enough to not be able to move! She tried to spit out the block but it was taped to her face. Suddenly he made a sound as if he had an epiphany. She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw what would be her own demise. It looked like a drill for mechanic work! Not for taking out an eye!

"Ahh...," he started again "This will scramble it into nothing...well I won't know that unless I test it out first...Hold still buddy."

The drill turned on and he grabbed her by the chin to hold her there tightly. The drill got brought closer and closer and she could practically feel it giving off wind. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the pain.

Suddenly the drill went into her shoulder causing her to scream and jerk violently. It wiggled it's way out and she scream again as she opened her eyes. Another varient was struggling on the ground with Trager. In her first bought of luck, the drill had slightly cut the bond on her wrist. She wasted no time in getting out of the bonds and darted out of the room. She held tightly onto her own shoulder and focused on the path in front of her. There were other 'patients' and some yelled at her as she ran by. She kept running until she felt that place was far behind her. She took the stairs and got to one of the rooms she recognized. It was a medic room, just for the workers. Being the klutz she was, Becca spent some time there. She pushed a desk in front of the door and stumbled over to the first aid. What did she know about first aid though? She faints at the sight of blood!

She went pale as she peeled off the jumpsuit and saw all the blood coming from the wound on her shoulder. It was too much and she turned and wretched what little she had in her stomach. Getting herself together, her shaky hands reached first to make one of those things to stop the blood. She didn't know the name, she had just seen them before in movies and those reality TV shows. She did it as tight as she could then found what looked like a needled. She knew it was a sewing needle not for skin. It would have to do. She took the surgical string in there and sighed softly when the actual needle fell out. It was going to be very difficult to keep quiet when she did this. This in mind she put a rag in her mouth.

First she did the peroxide. She knew this was important to do, at least that's what she knew from taking care of small cuts at home. The sting of it made her see black for a few seconds before she realized she was blacking out. Whimpering, Becca sat back up and started to sterilize the needle. She might not know what she was really doing, but she knew enough to not want an infection. She brought the needle to her skin and hesitated before dropping her hand.

'_Come on Becs...you have to do this before you bleed out!_'

With this she took some deep breaths and pierced her skin before she could back out again. She scream into the rag and blinked away the tears quickly. She got through it as fast as she could. She fell onto her good side and panted. She was close to blacking out again but she shook it off. Becca had to admit that she was proud of herself. She was a well known wuss to pain and here she was trying to stay awake so she can wrap the wound and dress herself again. She scooted to lay underneath the nurse table before she let the pain take her into the darkness.

(few minutes later)

"My child...you mustn't fall asleep here."

Becca groaned softly, feeling someone brush the hair from her face. She was sure she barely had any bobby pins left. Still dazed from her self-stitching, she barely processed the bald man in front of her.

"You must keep running. Find the alter."

With that he was gone. She sat up slowly and sighed softly. Whether or not that had been a hallucination, she knew it was right. She needed to find Waylon. She needed to get out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a poll on my profile that will help me decide on something to write! Some of these are nearing an end (not this one)!**

After the run in with the bald man, the blonde couldn't get back to sleep. Mostly because she was shaken up by the look in his eyes. She was in the bathroom filling up a water bottle she had found. Not wanting to make too much noise, it was a slow process. She had waited until she reached a doctor's bathroom since their pipes didn't squeal loudl. She finished and put it in the bag she had taken from an unfortunate orderly. She knew it would slow her down, as if she wasn't slow already, but she needed to think of survival if she didn't get out of here like she hoped she would.

Continuing on, Becca kept as quiet as she could. Cringing at every yell or scream, the girl began to wonder about the men she had met. The Twins were...odd; silent and certainly deadly. The big guy, Chris Walker, was just plain terrifying. Mainly because he was three times her size. Secondly was because his bloodlust was seemingly unsaitiable, making it hard to at least try to talk him down. Then there was that crazed doctor. Her shoulder twisted in pain with just the thought of him. She didn't want her eye to be taken out nor did she want the naked man to /touch/ her again. She also doubted he had any real certification in his field. The bald man she only knew he seemed to...care?

With this in mind she tried to remember where the altar was. She was brought up Lutheran, but as time went on she began to believe it was all a joke. This being said, she didn't know where to start. It'll probably be out int he courtyard, which was her only guess. Another thing was Mr. Parks. Was he even still alive? She had to believe he was for the sake of not losing hope. If she lost hope then...well her knife might come in handy.

Shaking her head, she continued on. She heard talking behind her and slowed down so she could control how loud her steps landed. Not that it mattered, seeing how her breathing probably gave her away. She slowed to a stop and slid into another room quietly. She saw the Twins pass by slowly, talking about another varient most likely. She shuddered and waited until she heard the door at the end of hall closed before she continued on her way. Perhaps they had run into Mr. Parks! If they were talking about him then that meant he must still be alive...once again she didn't want to lose hope.

She might be able to find a map in one of the rooms, but she realized that might be a little silly. Sure some hospitals had charts of the rooms behind desks, but not really here from what she understood. They

(a few hours later)

"Leave me alone!"

Becca whimpered and pushed her aching legs as she yelled at Walker to stop following her. Of course he just chuckled, finding this 'little piggy' amusing apparently. SO happy she could be good for a laugh by someone who could probably start laughing from a bug falling off of a wall! She slid into a room and closed the door before bolting to the other side going out another. She learned that shutting doors when she could seemed to slow down some of them. It was as if they couldn't simply open doors anymore as far as she had seen. She wasn't going to stick around to test any theories anyways. She heard him banging behind her and decided to try and hide to lose him. She saw a bigger locker and didn't think. She opened it quietly and backed into it.

A hand clamped on her mouth making her heart drop. She had been so careful! She whimpered, but because of the closed space she couldn't fight against his hold.

"Becca, calm down," the man whispered behind her.

She wanted to scream with joy hearing Waylon's sane and calm(ish) voice. However, hearing the big guy coming down the hall, she didn't think that would be the best thing to do. She kept her eyes forward, looking from the bottom slit on the locker, considering she wasn't tall enough. Then again she was having to hunch down to accommodate both of them.

Chris Walker stopped in the room, his breathing was heavy and sounded like it was labored. Well he wasn't full monster after all. She realized that all these "monsters" were once human...or at least close enough considering they were felons and convicts most the time, from what she remembered reading. Her job wasn't the varients, just making sure their files didn't get corrupted by fixing computers. She couldn't afford to relate to them right now, not when everyone was running rampant. No...they had to be the monsters.

Walker mumbled to himself. She didn't really catch much but it sounded like the bigger man was talking about purging or fixing the problem. He looked towards the locker, and her heart pounded. She could swear he was staring right at her! He let a smirk fall on his lips then walked out of the room. A few tense minutes passed as they listened to him leave down the hall before they couldn't hear him at all. She felt Mr. Parks relax behind her with a relieved sigh. She opened the locker slowly and stepped out. She turned to tell him she was so glad to see him, but he beat her to the punch. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Oh Becs," he cried out lowly, not trying to draw anyone there, "I thought you were dead!"

She couldn't help but tear up a little as she hugged him back tightly. It was too much and her eyes blurred before she started to cry into his shoulder, voicing her own thoughts that way. She felt him tense slightly in awkwardness, but he started to smooth out her hair, sounding like he might be sniffling a little too. Who could really blame them though? Just one hour of this was too long to be stuck here. It wasn't like walking through a haunted house to get the quick thrill. This was real. No actors, no fake knives, no fake blood.

"Mr. Parks...I hoped you were ok," she said once calmer, "I just...I..."

"Shh," he shushed her, "I'm here now and I'll make sure we get out of here."

He pushed her away and smiled down at her. She was so relieved to finally have someone there with her again, someone sane. He had a family if she remembered...he had more at stake to get out. She wanted to live, yes, but it wasn't like she had anyone to go back to. A few family members, but when she told them she was leaving to follow Mr. Parks to Mount Massive the goodbyes were short and sweet. She preferred it that way.

"Here," she said, bringing her backpack forward, handing him a water bottle.

He nodded at her, and she had to note that he was still shaking when he took small sips from it. He grimaced at the foul taste. The water used to be clear but now were a little cloudy. Maybe they shouldn't be drinking it, however, it was a matter of survival. Her stomach had been hurting since she woke up anyways.

"Becca, we have to keep moving. I think I know where we can slip out towards the female ward. It shouldn't be inhabited so if we can get there then maybe...maybe it could be our best chance of getting out of here."

She was happy to hear that he had a plan. She never really knew about the female ward, just that for some reason after that big machine was built women just kind of disappeared. In the back of her head she recalled that the priest man had wanted her to come by the church. Maybe if they passed it she would get a peek of why, but then she realized she probably didn't want to know. Probably thought she was a sacrifice.

"Then let's go before we lose too much time."

"Alright, Mr. Parks."

"And Becca?"

She looked at him blinking a little.

"Call me Waylon."


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Outlast characters belong to their rightful owners, aka not me. Becca belong to my girlfriend and I. Any and all depictions are headcannons so I apologize if they aren't correct. Also check out the poll I have on my profile! Also would anyone be interested in any fanart drawn by me from any of my stories! Just drop me a message!** She has drawn some that you can find on her tumblr shortcakeliz under tagged/lizdraws and mine gaararulezzz under tagged/girlfriendsdrawings**

Her footwork was shaky, she never really got bothered by heights, but heights that had wet footing and mostly broken? Yes...that was enough to have her cling to him for a few seconds before he started to move. She probably should have felt embarrassed for all the contact with him, he was her boss after all and married for that matter. However, those titles didn't matter anymore. Right now they were both just people trying to survive. Why was she thinking about this though? Maybe to distract her slightly as they trekked and slipped their way down the convenient manifolds until finally they were on the ground. Deciding not to stop and pat themselves on the back, Waylon started to move towards the other building. Running into several other varients, surprisingly they only gave threats. Rounding the corner in between the gates, Waylon gasped and stopped. Becca looked up and froze, meeting the eyes of the Twins.****

"Little Mouse came back to us."****

"Father is waiting."****

"Yes. Run faster."****

She grabbed Waylon's sleeve and walked past them quickly. At least it looked like they wouldn't be bothering her...maybe.****

"What was that about, Becca," he asked once they were inside the building.****

"Some weird guy told me to meet him in the altar room," she explained softly, "I think I'm part of some delusional prophecy. "****

"Gee, what makes you so special," he nudged her, though his tone was very dry.****

After catching their breath, they moved on. They were trying not to tire themselves out, but that was easier said than done. Becca kept close, blinking a few times at the severe lack of varients suddenly. And those she did spot were hiding, more than anything. Suddenly, Waylon dropped into a crouch, motioning her to do the same. The blonde bit at her lip, wondering what kind of hell they might be walking into. As they crept closer, she started to hear muttering and what sounded like sloshing.****

"Oh god," Waylon whispered very softly, looking rather pale and disgusted.****

She peeked over and had to hold her mouth as to not make a noise. There stood a rather dirty naked old man, looking like he was cutting into and eating something. What? She couldn't really see from in between the rubble they were ducking behind. She gulped and remembered how there was a lack of other people here and decided to ignore what her guy feelings told her. Waylon nodded at her and they continued on. Seeing that they had to go out into the open in front of the crazed man, Waylon turned and whispered into her ear, so he didn't chance much noise.****

"We move slowly. Maybe we won't attract his attention since he already has a victim."****

"Maybe we can arm ourselves...," she suggested softly, paling greatly.****

"I haven't seen weapons work yet...but if you want you can," he looked around and found a kitchen knife, handing it to her. She started to take it but decided against it. Someone could easily take it from her without much fight.****

Waylon nodded and slowly they made their way to the open, keeping towards the back as much as they could until they were forced to walk forward towards the crazed man. Both froze upon seeing that the meal was an unfortunate man, his head blown up in a microwave. The cannibal could be heard more clearly, speaking of love and nonsense. Waylon grabbed her wrist and kept her behind him as they approached slowly. As he started to sidestep as to pass the man, he looked up and tried to strike at them, yelling loudly until they passed him. Becca gripped Waylon's hand and got closer as they jogged out of the room.****

They slowed, but didn't stop, no telling if the man remembered them and decided to go after the two fresh meat supplies that had just tried to bother him. Becca began to think about everything. Why was it necessary for her to go the sanctuary? How did everything go crazy so fast? It looked like this had been happening for days upon days when she knew it might have been less than three days, tops, and she had just made herself known to many of these men...how could she already be of any importance to that crazy priest? For that matter...why was she really spending time mulling this over when she should use that brain power for survival and escape? Perhaps she was being driven insane herself. Such a thought made her grimace.****

Waylon stopped her and suddenly dragged her into another locker. He was shaking lightly, gripping onto her almost as tightly as she was him, to try and keep herself calm when suddenly she heard what sounded like a powered saw. She racked her brain for knowledge of the more violent patients and the name Manera came to mind. Only because when she had heard it in the break room she thought of maranera sauce. Once again, she covered her mouth, trying to beg her heavy breathing to slow down so it wouldn't give them away. She saw the man stop and wondered what was the fascination with them being naked? Sure, she wasn't bothered by genitalia, but was it just a way to sell the crazy bit? Once again why was she wasting time pondering this?****

She watched the cannibal growl out a few insults before walking away. She was thankful that they seemed to believe in "out of sight of a mind" otherwise they would already be dead. She heard Waylon counting under his breath, so soft she would have missed it if she hadn't had been holding her own. Once he reached ten, she softly pushed open the door to the locker and they stepped out again. Just when she thought they were in the clear, Waylon accidentally let go of the door too early and it slammed shut behind him, creaking loudly at that. She heard the crazed man down the hall scream out and his saw buzzed loudly.****

"Shit," he cursed, "Becca run. I will catch up with you in the female ward but our best chance is to split up and confuse him. I read his file, while he's fast, he doesn't sound that bright. Go."****

"...Damnit you better stay alive." She gave a quick hug and they booked it separate ways.****

She thought of all the horror cliches she had seen in movies and couldn't believe they had just split up! What was Waylon thinking? Becca heard Manera behind her but...he seemed to stall for a second before she heard him run...in Waylon's direction. She didn't stop though. Waylon was just as nerdy as she was, physical wise, but he was smart and cunning; he would get away. She once again found herself alone, hopefully not for too long.****

Her lungs started to burn forcing her to slow down just at an empty stairwell leading towards an attic area. Slowly she trudged on, knowing any of the monsters could catch up at any time. It felt like she exerted so much strength just to get into the place. Part of her believed that maybe less would find themselves here, but she knew this was only wishful thinking. With a sigh, the blond walked further into the dark area. She remembered the small camera she had found and pulled it out, once again using it on the night vision. She noted that it was also recording. The idea to create a video in case it was found years from now came to mind, but that would draw too much attention as well as waste a lot of time.****

The sound of muttering could be heard as she continued on. She was so focued on trying to find the source in case she needed to run that she ran into something with a thud. She stepped back and pointed the camera up again and slapped her hand over her mouth as she saw the hung man. Her green eyes stared at the scene before tearing them away. Quick steps were made to pass by him, out of sight out...no she would never forget that. Why was it so different to see someone who took their life than it was to see someone take someone else's life? She would have tried to answer this question, if it hadn't been for the muttering from before becoming clearer.****

It sounded like several people were up here...and why did she ever fool herself that maybe someone else that was sane was still around? Becca stifled a deep sigh as she pushed through and due to her small stature, it was easy to squeeze through. She got herself in between the walls, using one of the paths she decided to take. She figured no one would be able to reach her in the walls.****

"There's mice in the walls!"****

Becca froze. She thought that she had been being so quiet! She felt her mouth go dry and licked her lips, moving on slowly. Very quickly she found that it was one man, speaking in many different voices. By this, it meant that through a crack, he tried to grab her, yelling at her about some groom. She shook and darted off. She was so tired though, so she didn't make it very far, not like it mattered considering the wall ended. She heard the man starting to come so she quickly got down and hid until she saw an opening. She walked towards the door and quietly got through before she started to run down the hall and down some stairs, hearing the madman behind her. Once she reached the stairs, though, he stopped.****

"Here comes the bride...," one of his voices did in a sing-song, sending shivers down her spine.****

She walked through the next room, stumbling a bit so she had to stop eventually so her world would stop spinning from lack of air. Once air returned enough for her to move, she did. It smelled god awful in here! One could take a wild guess as to why she didn't want to stay in there. Pushing past the tables, the came to a lighted area surrounded by something that reminded her of the doctor's office or emergency room. She realized that was where the smell was coming from, making her gulp.****

In all, she was proud that she didn't vomit again. The scene before her was some sick and twisted birthing scene. She knew she should just rush past and go on before she did, but it was a moment of seeing such a thing that she forgot to move, to barely breathe even. After a few more seconds of horror she tore her eyes away and headed past it. She kept her eyes out for everything that moved. What sick person waited this way that would do something like that? Altering a man to look like a woman? Gulping again, Becca began to wonder about Waylon, and where he was. Heading through more hallways she eventually got to another room.****

There were mannequins about, some with dresses on them...wedding dresses. Despite her fear of the obvious sexism written in phrases around her, she couldn't help but feel slightly impressed at how well this was done. Not like a bridal store quality...but for where they were? No...whoever did this obviously took this obsession seriously. However, she also couldn't think of how ironic they were in putting those sexist quotes and then does the sewing. She found that she had started to silently laugh. Was this really a time to laugh? Was she catching the crazy cold? Probably.****

She shook her head and walked on and eventually got into a sewing room. She heard yelling and the sound of feet running her way. she quickly hid under a table and held her mouth as if it meant it would prove to them that she wasn't there. First a pair of feet ran past the table, yelling nonsense towards the pursuer. She could tell by the lack of shoes, that it was another varient. What surprised her is that she quickly noted that the pursuer wore shoes, dress shoes at that. Probably took them from a victim, but when she watched him pass, she noticed the bottom of dress pants as well. Perhaps...some higher ups wen't crazy as well...****

Once they had passed, she got out and kept quieter than before. She hoped that the other unfortunate person would keep the crazed man from her long enough to get away from this area. Passing by several old looking sewing machines. She vaguely remembered seeing the "Female Ward" sign. Were females here? She thought she heard saying that they were moved away after something, but she barely paid attention to that talk when she worked with Waylon. That would explain why it looked ten times dirtier and older than the male ward she had been in. She shook her head and focused on watching where she stepped, mainly because the tables were strewn about randomly. Last thing she needed was to draw the better dressed psycho towards her. She heard a scream that was cut short and picked up her pace now.****

Darting in and out of aisles of doors, she saw an opening to a door and darted towards it. She barely saw a figure step out and hold out their arms. She ran right into him and their arms wrapped around her small frame. Her breath was shaky as she slowly looked up and met bloodshot eyes, a smiling face that seemed familiar, and knew that she had finally met her end.****

"**_Darling..._**"


	6. Chapter 6

**All Outcast characters don't belong to me. Becca belongs to my girlfriend and I. This story is based on headcannon as well as original story (researched each chapter). **

**This being said, this story will have several different endings, as we couldn't decide the best road to take with it. It will most likely have one that makes the most sense, the romantic one, and maybe one or two others. Not ending soon but just letting you know! Fanart is coming of this! **

She groaned softly, opening her eyes, but things were a bit blurry. She was trying to remember what had happened. Maybe it was all just a dream. No matter how much she wanted to believe that it was, she knew from the smell there was no way she was waking up in her sleeping chambers. Her stomach hurt bad. Had the man struck her? No...she remembered some kind of spray. That's probably why she had that strange taste in her mouth. Maybe he wasn't very gentle bringing her here, probably hit her stomach somewhere on the way. Why was she worried about this? She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. Must be tied up to the chair she was sitting in. Well...looks like Waylon will have to get out without her. Her luck had run out.

She didn't realize she had started to doze off when the noise made her jolt back to attention. She squinted through the fog and saw the man from before dragging in a locker. Her heart dropped. For some reason, she knew that Waylon was most likely in there. She hadn't seen anyone else try to hide in lockers, but she would hope that he wasn't. He couldn't hear what the crazed man was saying but soon he had sprayed something into the locker, probably the same thing he had done to her. She shook as the bloodshot eyes turned to meet hers. She felt her breath catch in her dry throat. She wanted to scream as he smiled at her and walked over. Once in front of her, he reached down and cupped her cheek. His fingers were rough, the leather of his gloves rougher. It made her skin itch.

"Such a small one...," he purred softly, "A woman should get her rest before surgery...let me help you sleep..."

She let out a soft complaint before he sprayed the gas in her face making her cough. The last thing she saw was his bloodshot eyes staring down at her, only insane.

[x]

What kind of hell is this?

She kept this thought running through her mind when she regained consciousness in small doses. No man was this insane..no...she had already died and was in hell, or something like it. She was shaking, trying to get her wits about her to try and think of some way to attack him once he untied her from the chair. But she couldn't stay awake...she wasn't sure if she really wanted to. Seeing him chopping up the other men he had found...talking to them like they were women. Then it hit her...he hadn't put it together that she was female already! And she was probably next! It was a toss up between her and whoever was in that locker, but he kept looking over to her, making her believe it would be her. She looked through the haze at her bonds and her vision faded, making her head loll forward again.

Eddie stared at the small person in front of him, a grin growing wider. He had little doubt a tiny woman like her could ever survive this, but oh yes...the pains of the fairer sex. If she did, then oh...how fortunate of he to have a bride like that! He decided the wait was long enough as he watched him fade to black again. He took the chance to untie him from the chair and bring him to the table, tossing him down. He left him unbound, he wouldn't be able to fight at all. No...a woman shouldn't fight with her husband. He began the daunting task of removing the clothing. He took a knife and cut the top down the middle before stopping as it fell away. His eyes widened as he stepped back a few steps. No...could it be..? He stared at the bindings that had started to fall free, sure enough...this was really a woman.

A woman...a real woman after so long...his hand holding the knife twitched, aching to plunge into her immediately. Oh to see her hang...He stepped closer again as he heard her groan softly, waking up again. She whimpered as soon as she realized her predicament. He only met her with a charming smile. How perfect...maybe she won't be a whore like the rest of them...

"Such a surprise to see a...real...beauty like yourself after searching for so long...," he said smoothly.

While Becca couldn't put a lot together, she could put enough together that she knew he had put two and two together. She tried to move, but it only resulted in a weak hit to his chest, making him chuckle. Eddie looked over at the locker for a second and made a decision to handle that whore first...why not? One less one in the world to end in disappointment. One less one to get in the way of his new _love_. He simply moved the girl to the floor after righting her clothes before stepping over her to the locker.

Becca peered through the fog of her sight. Why did he stop with her? Why move onto another person? She thought she heard someone calling her name. It processed slowly, but now she knew the voice cut short was Waylon after all. How sad...neither of them will make it out. Seeing how her literal last hope was as good as dead, she closed her eyes and allowed more tears to fall. No sooner as she had started to give into the darkness, than she was being shook awake. Becca opened her eyes and gasped softly.

"...ecca...ave to...now," Waylon called to her, "Becca!"

She felt a sharp sting and jolted a bit, the pain bringing her out of her fog slightly, or at least enough to understand him better. He hoisted her up to her feet.

"We have to run! Come on!"

She stumbled and felt him put an arm under her shoulders, helping her from the room and down the hall. What happened to the crazy man? Not that she cared about his well being, but is there any confirmation that he is gone? She looked up at Waylon and noticed he was limping. With this in mind, she put more focus on walking by herself. Now that the adrenaline was coursing through her, the fog was slowly starting to fade. After a moment they slowed down and slid into a supply closet. They didn't dare try for a light, They barely dared to try and catch their breath. After a few moments of thick silence, Waylon hugged her close.

"Oh, Becca," his breaking voice spoke barely loud enough to be a whisper, "I am so happy you're alive..."

Becca teared up and held him tightly as well.

"I don't feel like it..." she replied, "This is hell..."

"No! You can't give up on me now. We have to make it out. We _will_ make it out."

"Waylon," she pulled back and looked up at him, "I don't have anyone waiting for me outside. You do. I can give you a headstart...that guy chose not to kill me and moved to you when he found out I was a girl. I can..maybe manipulate him and escape later but...you have to stop worrying about me and get out..."

"Becca...no...please don't. I don't...I don't want to be left alone...," he downcast his eyes, staring down at his hands.

"You whores!" 

The door was flung open, and Eddie stood there, seething.

"You...leave me...for each other?! You don't deserve to hang!"

Becca didn't wait. She flung herself into the larger man. Gluskin only stumbled back because of surprise, dropping the knife in his hand. He barely noticed the other slipping out as he stared down at the crying girl, babbling about some nonsense. She was gripping onto his vest, not in fear, but as if she really trusted him. His mind was reeling and turning into a jumbled mess. It had been so long since his last real woman, and she willingly ran into his arms.

Becca could feel the man's intense confusion. Had her luck not run out yet? It was bound to, but hopefuly not while she was holding someone who chopped off man bits. She tried her best not to tense up when his hands grasped her upper arms and pushed her away slowly. She forced herself to meet his bloodshot eyes, and he looked...scared? Had this actually..worked? His eyebrow was showing his worry, and he slowly started to shake his head. What was going through his thoughts? She was curious, but not enough to risk breaking his trance with words. She wasn't a psychologist by any means, but maybe there was a way to play his crazy mind in her favor..hopefuly.

Before she could test this theory, Gluskin let her go and backed away, still shaking his head. He let out a loud shout, angry and confused. He turned and ran in Waylon's direction.

[x]

Eddie was panting, his steps echoing in the halls. Why had he run away?! His wife was right in front of him! An actual wife! He stopped as he thought through the haze in his mind. He remembered staring down into the scared green eyes that he swore showed actual trust foolishly. No! She will be like the others! She probably already cheated on him! Nothing but a whore!

Then again...such an angelic face...such a frail body in need of a strong man...Such...a perfect wife...

His fist slammed into the wall, cracking it. He let the pain waken him and remind him. She wouldn't be any different. He heard someone cry out and saw another man, a patient. Gluskin let a grin grace his lips, the woman going from his mind as he stalked forward.

"Darling..."

[x]

Becca kept quiet as she walked along the wall, using another conveniently placed camera to see through. It had been quiet for a while now, maybe had to hide twice at the most. She had to admit, with an exuberant amount of irony, this was rather..anti-climatic and boring. After everything before at least. Not that she enjoyed it, but she knew her adrenaline went down and it threatened her to sleep. She didn't know how far she had traveled, but she had made it into another building.

A noise sounded behind her and she turned to see what it was. Can't waste energy running from every settle of the building, after all. She saw the red light of a camera coming towards her. She thought it was Waylon, but there was no limp. A tall man in outside clothing nearly ran into her. He looked scared as he slowly backed awayuntil he too noticed her camera. He slowly took out a notepad and wrote something down, his hands slightly shaking. In the dim lighting she could see that he was missing some fingers. Neither of them said anything, their shallow breathing the only sound in the hall. Becca opened her mouth to say something, but someone from behind the man beat her to it.

"Little pig..."

Chris Walker started to pound on the door at the end of the hallway. The man suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Get out of here. Cathedral. Outside. Anywhere. Go!"

Becca wanted to ask, but he had already taken off. A second past and the door started to give in, horrific screeches of metal and wood sounding in her ears. She took off into a room and decided to hide. She needed to think about what the man said. Who was he? Why was he here? Becca heard Chris pass the room and head in the direction of the man. Still she chose to stay hidden as the next move needed to be planned.

The cathedral had been mentioned twice now. Maybe the priest still had enough sanity left to try and send people to safety. Probably it was worth it to figure out and see what this was all about. She reached for the door but it was ripped from its hinges. Something grabbed her and she was flung from the locker across the floor. She coughed, dazed, turning to try and look but the assault wasn't over. She was lifted into the air and flung down on her back now. For a moment she thought she had died, but the blackness cleared and she saw..a figure? It had not distinct features but it looked like a man. Suddenly the being seemed to turn to air and disappeared into her stomach. She didn't want to scream, she really didn't. But it was so painful. After what felt like an eternity it released her and disappeared.

Becca shook before she turned over and threw up a bunch of blood. She closed her eyes, knowing if she looked at it, she would throw up again. Despite how painful it was, it soon only became a numbness, like her insides were slowly being cut from their nerves. She stood shakily and used the wall to move. She coughed again and grimaced at the blood that came onto her hand. She...needed any help she might get...she needed to get to the cathedral where the priest might be able to help her...

...or maybe just sacrifice her to help her end all of this...

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait! I had some major health issues that came up that made it hard to look at the screen! I also started back into college again but that usually means I have more inspiration to write! I believe after the next chapter will then be the alternate endings. They will be written one by one and uploaded. **

**Oh! Who liked the Mike Upshur Cameo? X3 I thought it was a nice touch so :P**

**-Payton**


End file.
